Cookie, Neal and Paddle Makes Three
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Neal experiences an interesting New Year's. Warning: The story contains non-consent punishing of an adult; if you don't like, don't read.  Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Cookie, Neal and Paddle Makes Three: A New Year's Story**

Peppe1951

**Summary:** Neal experiences an interesting New Year's. **Warning**: The story contains non-consent punishing of an adult; if you don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer**: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

**Chapter 1**

It was December the 29th and the Christmas decorations were coming down to be packed away for another year. "You know it is only an old wife's saying that states that these have to be down before New Year's or you will have bad luck," groused Neal who had been drafted to help with the chore.

"Maybe but we need all of the good luck we can get; or maybe I should say that you need all of the good luck you can get to keep your backside out of hot water," quipped Peter as he handed down more ornaments to be carefully packaged up.

"Very funny Peter," Neal replied with a frown, his bottom was still sore after the licking he had received from Santa even though none of the family had seen the jolly elf in action as he placed lick after lick on his backside. They hadn't even heard his yells. He guessed that had been Christmas magic as well; he just knew that once it was over with he had believed that Santa really existed and next year he would try harder not to piss the man off.

"Neal…HELP!" cried Cookie as she was loaded down with refreshments for her two hard working boys. Neal sprang up to help and took the tray from her so she could bring in the freshly baked cookies and they all set down to enjoy their treat.

"Is the tree the last thing to take down?" Cookie asked Peter.

"Yes, ma'am; once we have packed up the ornaments and put them in the attic then all we need to do is take the tree to the curb for pick up and we can move on to our next chore," replied Peter to Neal's great surprise. He had thought he would be free after the tree was down.

"I thought that once everything had been taken down and put up I could leave," Neal whined.

"Oh, no," replied Peter sternly, "we still have Mom's stuff to bring from the country and put in her house," he continued to explain and after a careful glance at his Mom he moved on to add, "In fact Mom and I have decided that by the time all of that is done it will be nearly time for the New Year's celebration and to make sure you don't get into any trouble you will be celebrating it with Mom!" He then stood back to wait for the explosion to come forth.

Neal didn't disappoint them for as soon as he understood what Peter was saying he exploded, "NO! I will not agree to that. I want to celebrate with June and Mozzie. I spent Christmas with you guys and it is only fair that I get to celebrate New Year's with June and Mozzie!"

When Neal expressed himself he didn't have the good fortune to think his words over before he yelled them out or he would have remembered that Peter and especially Cookie had remembered June's calling around Christmas Eve to state that she wouldn't be back until after the New Year and what he had just said would be considered a lie by his grandmother who had made it clear on many occasions that she didn't like to be lied to.

"Neal, don't you want to reconsider your words and tell me the truth this time about your New Year's Eve plans?" Cookie asked sternly.

Neal paused as he reconsidered his words and then bounded ahead with, "I told you the truth…June invited me to her New Year's Eve party and I have already accepted." It was only then that he noticed the expressions on both Peter and El's faces and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Neal when June called to ask to talk with you Christmas Eve she mentioned that she would be staying with her son until after the first of January…so if she is having a New Year's Eve party you wouldn't be able to go since it is out of town," El said quietly.

"I can only assume that if you lied about June's party then you probably have with regards to Mozzie," Peter said seriously, "have you?"

"I…I…"began Neal only to feel his ear being grabbed and pulled leaving him no choice but to follow as he cried, "OWWW!" when he felt a blow to his rump followed by two more as he was pulled into the kitchen.

Peter and El only looked at each other as the sounds coming from the kitchen got louder and more frequent. "It seems that your mom found the wooden spoon and is putting it to use on Neal's bottom," murmured El.

Peter nodded and winced as he heard the thrashing continue. "You would think he would have learned by now…come on and hand me the boxes and I'll put them in the attic; hopefully by the time we are finished so will Mom and we can get back to the business of moving Mom to New York City."

The ride to upstate New York was painful for Neal as he had to ride on a very sore bottom having once again being punished for lying to his grandmother. The rest of the day was going to be spent loading the U-Haul with Carolyn's possessions. They would be spending the night to get an early start in the morning for the return to New York and unloading everything at Carolyn's new residence. Carolyn and El had stayed in New York allowing the men to do the actual hard work. Besides Neal and Peter there was Peter's brother Tom and his sister Sally's husband. They felt that between then all they would be able to do the job. This was the final trip they had already had a moving company bring the heavy stuff plus washer and driver and they were already set up in the new house.

"Neal," Peter called, "I want to show you some of my favorite places," and set about to show Neal the tire swing that he remembered swinging in as a small boy as well as the tree it was connected to.

"I remembered the whipping I got when I climbed this tree to the very top when I was nine years old; Mom had told me that I could only go as high as the limb the tire was tied to but when I got there I couldn't stop until I had climbed all the way up."

"She was mad?"

"I think she was more afraid for my safety than mad but as soon as my feet hit the ground and she gathered me up in her arms for a hug she soon remembered that I had disobeyed her and spanked me on the spot. I couldn't sit down comfortably for days…or so it seemed," Peter remembered with a smile.

"You endangered your life needlessly," Neal said slowly as the words only then made sense.

"Yes, and she loved me enough to punish me when I was wrong and when I did foolish things. She wanted me to grow up to be an honorable man," Peter added seriously. "You know she wants the same for you; and she won't stop until she has achieved her goal…no matter how many times she has to show how much she loves you to the seat of your britches…now come with me and I'll show…"

Peter spent the next hour showing Neal everything he had experienced growing up on this farm because soon it would no longer be home. Home was wherever Mom was and now that was a few houses down from his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Neal was exhausted at the day's end but all of Carolyn's stuff had been unloaded and placed in the locations she wanted. Neal was surprised though when Carolyn had come up to him and led him to the guest room and told him to decorate it like he liked.

"Why Cookie?" he had asked as he looked the room over. It was a nice room with a half bath and good size closet and the bed looked to be a longer than most full size beds.

"Because it is to be yours when you stay over; the bed was Peter's after he hit his growth spurt in high school," replied Cookie. "Look it even has room for an easel and you can put your art supplies in this small chest in the closet," she added as she showed him just how big the closet actually was.

Neal was touched and his facial expression showed it. "Are you sure you want me Cookie; I can be a handful at times," he joked as he hastily wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm sure…now you get busy planning on how you want your room to look while I get some bed sheets," Cookie said as she hurried out to find sheets and pillow cases to go on the pillows she would eventually find once all of the boxes were unpacked.

Neal wandered around in a daze until he finally understood that she wanted him and then he got his act together and started planning on what he wanted this room to look like. First the light colored paint would have to go and he wanted the bed to face in another direction and if it went like he wanted then he could also fit a desk and chair against the wall so he could use it for so many stuff the least of all drawing. He started to smile as he worked and was so caught up that he didn't even notice Peter standing in the doorway until he spoke.

"Do you need my help in moving anything?"

Neal turned around to see the grinning face of Peter. "Your Mom is something else. This is going to be my room for my use whenever I want to spend the night," explained Neal emotionally.

"I know; she told me and she also said that I was to help you move furniture…so what do you want to move first," replied Peter as he entered the room.

"The bed; I want it to be against this wall that way I can fit a desk and chair to go over in that corner and the chest of drawers over there," Neal said as he pointed out the changes to his friend.

"Well, let's get on with in and maybe if we finish on time you might be able to spend the night with her so she won't be alone on her first night," suggested Peter.

Neal nodded his agreement and the two got to work. Carolyn timed her return to occur after the bed had been moved and between her and El they got the bed changed and ready for use that night. They hadn't had any trouble finding the bed sheets or the pillows and blankets and when they had finished so had Peter and Neal. The desk and chair had also been Peter's for when he was in school.

"Are you going to change the color of the room, dear?" asked Carolyn.

"Yes, ma'am…I thought a rich chocolate color would be nice and it goes nicely with the color of the bedspread," remarked Neal as he noticed the green and chocolate design of the bedspread for the first time. "I can bring pictures to decorate the walls later."

"Or you can paint some of your own to go on the walls," suggested El as she gave Neal a quick peck on the cheek before moving on to Peter for a longer kiss. "You two did a great job in transforming this room. If you lose your day jobs at least you have something you can fall back on," she added with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

December 31st arrived with a sleepy Neal getting out of bed to the smell of coffee waking him up. He groaned as the sore muscles from moving so much furniture in the last couple of days made themselves known to him. He was puzzled momentarily as to where he was until he got a good look at the room he was in and memory came flooding back. "I'm at Cookie's," he murmured to himself as he hurriedly headed for the shower and to get dressed for the last day for the year.

"Good Morning, sleepy head," Carolyn greeted her grandson as he hurried into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Cookie," Neal said as he returned her greeting. "I just needed that first sip of coffee to help wake me," he replied as he took a seat at the table. "Did I sleep too late?"

"No, dear," replied Carolyn affectionately as she kissed the top of his head, "I'm just used to getting up with the chickens, I guess. It will take me some time to get used to sleeping longer. Now what would you like for breakfast?"

"This coffee will be just right," replied Neal.

"A nice breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon to go along with that coffee, did you say?" hinted Carolyn to her displeasure of his just having coffee for breakfast.

Neal took her hint and nodded, "yes, that's what I meant to say…thank you for reminding me."

"Peter was by earlier and left the paper for you. I should have your breakfast ready before you finish. He said that he would be back to take you to the paint shop so you could pick out the colors you wanted so when you have the chance to paint your room you will be ready. El will be by to take me grocery shopping while you and Peter are gone…is there anything you would like me to buy for your pleasure?" Carolyn asked as she started breakfast.

"No I'm fine," replied Neal as his interest was taken by the New Year's Party celebrations the city was advertising. _"I'm going to find Sara and see if she will join me tonight,"_ Neal thought as he continued to plan his evening ignoring the conversation he had with Carolyn, Peter and El earlier in the week.

By the time Neal had finished breakfast both El and Peter had arrived to take Neal and Carolyn shopping. They proposed to meet back at the Burkes for lunch with Peter volunteering to bring something for lunch.

"I haven't had pizza for a long time son, thanks for bringing it," thanked Carolyn as she reached for her second piece.

"It was Neal's suggestion Mom," replied Peter before taking a bite of salad that had accompanied the pizza and cheese bread.

"Thank you Neal," corrected Carolyn, "how did you know I liked sausage with extra cheese the best?"

"It's my favorite as well and Peter did mention something about you also liking that combination," Neal admitted after noticing the glare Peter was giving him.

As they continued their lunch the conversation naturally turned to the New Year's Eve celebration and how they were going to celebrate it. "El and I have a party to attend that we can't get out of but we plan on staying only for an hour and finishing our celebration at home together. I have a bottle of champagne cooling in the refrigerator for a glass at midnight," replied Peter as he turned his gaze at Neal.

"I thought I would call Sara and see if she would join me for an evening of partying…and don't worry I'm going to stay within my radius and I'm not going to drink too much," Neal assured his audience.

Carolyn gave him her stern, motherly look and said, "You had better not get drunk, young man because if you do you will have to answer to me…and you can ask Peter what I mean by that. However if your plans for the night fall through I want you to join me for the evening and we can have drink to welcome in the new year, too. When we were out El and I picked out a bottle of champagne for me," Carolyn told her family.

"I'll behave," promised Neal and then turned the conversation to another topic that fared better for his backside. "I picked the green colored from the bedspread as a trim for my room," and soon they were all talking about that.

Carolyn was about to go to bed…Neal hadn't made an appearance so she hoped he had a nice night with Sara when she heard a noise downstairs. She hoped that it was her son Peter since not only did he have a key to the house he also knew the code for her home security service. She went down carefully carrying the Santa paddle for protection and turned on the light. The door was closed and the alarm was on and she breathed a sigh of relief and ruled it to normal house noises. Once she had lived there for a few days more she wouldn't pay any attention to them at all. She was about to turn and head back upstairs when she heard a glass breaking coming from the kitchen and hurried down the stairs carrying her paddle.

Once she turned on the light she frowned as she saw Neal sitting on the floor with the bottle of champagne next to him opened and half empty. "NEAL CAFFREY BURKE!" she shouted and watched the young man turned his head and gave her a goofy smile alerting her to the fact that he was drunk. She hurried to his side "tsk, tsk-ing" as she went. "Neal you promised you weren't going to get drunk tonight. Didn't your date go well?"

"Sara…she turned…me down. Din't want…any…thing to do wif me," he replied as the tears began to fall. "I don't need herrrr…tooo have phun."

"Oh, baby," cried Carolyn as she took the bottle from him. "Let's get you to bed and then tomorrow we will be having a long discussion on your choices tonight," she added as she tried to pull him up. Not getting any help from Neal she was forced to call Peter.

"Peter…I'm sorry to disturb you and El's celebration but I need you. Neal is here…and drunk and I can't get him to bed without your help," she said before hanging up and hurrying to the front door to let him in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ohhhh," Neal woke up holding his head groaning. He opened his eyes and saw concerned ones staring back at him. It was Cookie sitting in a rocking chair next to his bed.

"Here take this," she said as she handed him a glass of Gatorade. "That will help you recover…now drink the whole glass."

Neal nodded and took a few sips before lying back down immediately as the room began to spin and closed his eyes.

"I've placed a small waste basket next to your bed if you need it and can't get to the bathroom quick enough," Carolyn said quietly as she got up to leave. "You rest and I'll be back in a few minutes."

The rest of the morning was spent as Carolyn forced him to drink fruit juice and Gatorade as a means to recovering from his hangover. She also brought him an asparagus smoothie that seemed to help best of all and all too soon he was over it and facing his grandmother's displeasure of his wrong decision of the night before and got drunk. He was feeling sorry for himself when Peter dropped by to check on him and he remembered something Carolyn had said earlier on New Year's Eve.

"Peter, what did your Mom mean about asking you about how she feels about getting drunk?" Neal asked as he was waiting for his grandmother to attend to him for his recent behavior.

Peter looked up and grimaced as he remembered; something that Neal noticed at once. "When I turned eighteen my brother Tom took me out to celebrate my birthday and we eventually ended up at the local restaurant and Tom ordered a beer for me. He ordered two for himself but he gave me one of them to drink. He had made an arrangement with a classmate who worked there to keep bringing him beer….and he would share them with me. He had only intended for us to have a few…to get "happy" but not drunk 'cause he knew how Mom felt about me drinking. Dad allowed me to have the occasional beer and while Mom wasn't happy about it she didn't give me any grief either just as long as I did my drinking at home. Tom thought he could convince my father not to punish us if we only had a couple," Peter explained as he paused.

"Only you drank more than two beers," Neal said as he filled in the blank.

Peter nodded. "We were having such and good time talking and drinking that we soon found ourselves too drunk to drive and then to make matters worse Sheriff Will Adams walked in and caught me drinking. He was a good friend of my Dad's and he knew I was too young. He could have thrown us both in jail to let our father bail us out but he didn't. He just took us home. He knew that Mom and Dad would punish us worse than he and that their lesson would stick with us longer."

"Your Mom spanked you?"

"Nope my Dad took his belt to us after we had sobered up…and it was a week before either of us could sit comfortably again," Peter winced in spite of himself.

"He whipped both of you?" and at Peter's nod Neal continued to ask, "But why Tom; he was of age?"

"But since I was with him he was responsible for me…what if something had happened and I had been hurt because of the drinking or the fact that he was too drunk to get me help…no my folks didn't like that in the least and he got a whipping even worse than mine. I tell you something though, neither one of us ever got drunk again except that one time a few months ago…it was the weekend of my father's funeral. We drank then to console our loss and drove up a bit tipsy and Mom wasn't happy. I think that was the last time she ever used her hairbrush on both of us at home. El will tell you that she didn't let the fact that I was grown stop her from correcting our mistake of getting drunk and her finding out about it," Peter remembered with a frown.

"Then she had better never find out about the time we got drunk together at June's or about all of the alcohol we consumed while figuring out the music box when you gave me card blanche' on my life of crime," Neal said as Peter shouted

"NEAL! NO!"

"Peter Burke did I hear Neal right and you both have been drinking to the access…again. We will be having a long discussion about this once I've taken care of Neal's latest misbehavior," Carolyn said sternly to her son who only groaned in response.

"Neal, dear…are you feeling better?" Carolyn asked the younger man.

Neal considered lying but remembered what happened the last time he tried that with Cookie and reluctantly nodded, "Yes ma'am…I'm over the effects of my drinking binge."

"Then come with me," Carolyn ordered as she headed upstairs to Neal's bedroom.

A moment later Neal followed; he walked slowly as if he was walking to his doom. Peter got up to leave when he heard his mother's voice floating down from above, "You had better still be sitting in my kitchen when I return Peter!"

When Neal arrived he found Carolyn standing with the Santa paddle in her hand. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to break this in so early in the new year Neal, but your decision last night has decided it for me. I want you to drop your pants and bend over this desk," she ordered watching Neal's expression change from dread to horror as he realized without his pants on to protect his butt that this was going to hurt even worse.

"We can make it bottomless if you do not hurry," Carolyn suggested sternly.

The threat did its job as Neal hurried to lower his pants and get into position.

He waited anxiously for the first lick to fall and was startled when he felt her hand on his back. "Calm down, Neal…I'm only punishing you for your wrong decision of last night…I will still love you once it is over with," she said gently before bringing the paddle down hard on his backside and causing Neal to cry out with a loud "OWWWW!" The licks and cries proceeded quickly after that as Carolyn proceeded to heat his backside up to inferno temperature in a short time and when he didn't think he could take another lick the paddling was over and he was pulled up into a hug….a moment later he felt his pants pulled back up and he hissed as the material made contact with his enflamed backside.

"It's over now dear. Please try and make the rest of this new year to be paddle free," she whispered in his ear as she helped him to his bed. "Now you rest; I'll be back to check on you later," she added as she kissed him on the top of his head before leaving him to head downstairs.

Neal carefully removed his jeans and replaced them with an old and loose pair of sweat pants before climbing onto his bed to rest on his stomach. He closed his eyes and was almost asleep when he heard a loud "OWWWW!" from below. He closed his eyes again and smiled knowing that he wasn't the only one to experience a New Year's paddling that day.

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR"**

**The End.**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't make New Year's day for the day after isn't bad...**


End file.
